


Biteable

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Friendship, Gen, lowkey self-discovery I suppose, platonic biting, spoiler baekhyun doesn't bite yixing, three guesses for who he does bite though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Come on, don’t you think Yixing’s arm looks supple and fair and… biteable?”Sehun blinks at that last word.“Biteable?”“Yeah, biteable like it’s just so full and makes it seem like it’ll be really satisfying to sink my teeth in it?”Sehun blinks a few times.“Okay…”





	Biteable

The whir of the classroom fans is loud. It drowns out Kim-saem’s voice, which is a blessing, but unfortunately doesn’t do much to dispel the afternoon heat. Sehun huffs, pulls the collar of his uniform from where it’s sticking to his neck. Already half asleep, his post-lunch food coma is setting in, and his head is drooping, drooping…

Someone elbows his side.

“What,” Sehun huffs, annoyed. Next to him, Baekhyun tilts his head slightly towards the right of the classroom.

“You see Yixing?”

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Duh, he always sits there. ‘Course I see him.”

Baekhyun makes a little wheezing sound of what could be annoyance, or amusement.

“ _Sehun_. What I mean is, don’t you think Yixing’s arm looks particularly… nice and _supple_?”

Sehun turns slightly to look at him. Baekhyun has this little twinkle in his eye and what he’s saying is a little strange but Sehun’s been Baekhyun’s desk partner for long enough to stop being fazed by the things that come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. So he just follows Baekhyun’s line of sight, takes in Yixing sitting at the front of the class, his uniform sleeves pulled up to beat the heat.

After looking for a while at what Sehun thinks is a pretty normal teenage boy kind of arm – reedy from puberty growth spurts, pasty from lack of sun – the only thing Sehun has to say is, “I don’t know, it’s a pretty normal arm?”

He gets a smack on his thigh for that comment.

“Ow.”

Baekhyun hits him again.

“Come on, don’t you think Yixing’s arm looks supple and fair and… _biteable_?”

Sehun blinks at that last word.

“ _Biteable?_ ”

“Yeah, biteable like it’s just so full and makes it seem like it’ll be really satisfying to sink my teeth in it?”

Sehun blinks a few more times.

“Okay…”

Baekhyun looks at him expectantly, but Sehun doesn’t really have more to say. Or rather, he does, just not about Yixing’s arm and whether it’s biteable. He wonders why Baekhyun even thinks about things like that when they’re in the middle of class and the heat is killing him.

“Well?” Baekhyun prompts after a while when Sehun’s trying to fall back asleep.

“Well nothing,” Sehun mumbles, eyes already closed. He has a feeling Baekhyun won’t let up until he says something more though. “It’s just an arm. I don’t see how it’s… biteable.”

“Ohh…”

The way Baekhyun’s enthusiasm fizzles out is obvious even from that one word, and Sehun finds himself opening his eyes to look at him for some reason. Baekhyun’s sunken into his seat, his earlier mood suddenly dampened. It has Sehun frowning and sitting up slightly.

“Come on, Baek, it’s really just an arm. But if you want to bite it, I’m not here to judge you.”

Baekhyun’s response is unintelligible by even Sehun’s standards.

“Baek?”

“…never mind,” Baekhyun mutters, soft and dejected. Sehun prods him but he remains silent for a long time. Eventually though, just as Kim-saem is wrapping up, Baekhyun nudges Sehun, mumbles lowly, “Maybe I’m just… I don’t know. I’ve been having this …urge to _bite_ something for some reason.”

Kim-saem is kind of eyeing the back of the class. Sehun nibbles on his lip, absently gets out a –

“Have you tried your own arm?”

He senses more than he sees Baekhyun’s eyes roll.

“Duh.”

“Oh...”

A thought occurs to Sehun as he watches Kim-saem pack up his markers.

“Well, if you want you can try my arm?”

The scrap of chairs when everyone stands up to greet Kim-saem as he leaves is loud. Sehun gets up as well, knocks a little into Baekhyun’s shoulder when he wobbles only to have Baekhyun’s fingers grip his bicep to stablise him.

“Thanks,” Sehun mumbles.

Baekhyun gives him a look, an oddly serious look, before he loosens his grip.

“Are you… serious about that offer?”

“Yeah, why not?” Sehun answers. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes, not really sure what else he’s expecting.

“…Okay… _okay_.”

Kim-saem leaves, and they all settle back down. What Sehun doesn’t expect is for Baekhyun to do it immediately – right _now_ – but maybe he really shouldn’t be surprised. There’s a light grip on his wrist, Baekhyun shifting a little closer to him, his nose against Sehun’s shirt sleeve and Sehun has half a mind to tell Baekhyun he’s probably sweaty as fuck. But then Baekhyun’s already opened his mouth against the curve of Sehun’s arm, breath hot even through his shirt, and the next moment he feels light pressure against his skin and then –

“… uhm… ow…?”

Baekhyun lets up, the corners of his mouth pulled down.

“Shit, sorry, did I bite too hard?”

His arm feels strange, a little tingly but nothing bad. Sehun kind of wants to rub it but Baekhyun’s still by his arm.

“I… don’t know. I think the ‘ow’ came out more by reflex than…”

Actually on second thoughts, Baekhyun did bite a little too hard somewhere in the middle but it wasn’t… bad? Sehun’s momentarily sidetracked by this realisation, and he doesn’t notice Baekhyun’s pressing his palm against the wet patch on his uniform sleeve until it’s there, gently soothing.

Sehun finds himself blinking.

“Hunnie, you okay?”

He blinks some more, sucks his lips between his teeth. Baekhyun’s palm is still on him, the flesh beneath heated and tingly and he feels Baekhyun’s other hand still around his wrist. Sehun’s suddenly not sure what he feels.

“Uh, yeah. I think so.”

“Thank god,”Baekhyun exhales. “I got a little carried away and might have bitten too hard,” he adds in a garbled rush, mostly into the back of the hand he still has on Sehun, and now the place where Baekhyun’s bitten isn’t the only body part heated.

Sehun pulls his arm out from Baekhyun’s grip, smacks him on the shoulder before his cheeks get hotter.

“Don’t thank god. Thank me for even offering.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face, toothy even if it’s small.

“Thank you, Oh Sehun, dearly beloved friend and desk mate.”

Sehun can’t think of an appropriate response, so he just smacks Baekhyun on the shoulder again.

“Shut up, Baek.”

“I would, if only to thank you.”

Sehun smacks him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Saem is short for seonsaengnim (teacher). I could have went with Sehun calling him Mr. Kim but it didn't sound as right.
> 
> I'll love to know what you think! I was gonna do another drabble of Sehun and Baekhyun as college students who still let each other bite the other when they have the itch to but uhm. I got lazy. Let me know if you like this and I might consider that the next time I need something easy to write. ^^


End file.
